happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
"Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" is the twenty-first and first episode of the third season of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. It was released on January 10, 2015. This episode feature Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito as the main characters of the episode. Their world is under attack by the hands of a evil emperor Vikram, who caused to destroy the planet. It's up to them to save the world from Vikram and his minions. This episode of the "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" long-running series included five sequels titled, "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 2: Darktisk's Fury", "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid", "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World", "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 5: Future Takeover", "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 6: The Final Bout", "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 7: The Iburlis Trigger" and "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 8: The Case of the Missing Diamond". A spin-off based on the episodes titled The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show was released on Summer 2015. Characters *Esequiel (the main protagonist) *Montay (the deuteragonist) *Shippo (the tritagonist) *Josesito (the tetartagonist) *Vikram the Emperor Theft (the main antagonist) *Leonard the Spyer (the secondary antagonist) *Gorgen the Taker (the tertiary antagonist) *Franko the Stealer (the quaternary antagonist) *Fastino *Hersila *Cho Cho *Phoenix *Catherine *Mumble *Gloria *Erik *Seymour *Kathleen *Atticus *Miss Viola *Mrs. Astrakhan *Principal Indigo *Bo (Boadicea) *Ashley *Mary *Terry the Penguin *Dorcena *Edwin the Emperor Penguin *Lauren *Vivien *Danielle *Nate *Slikk *Sonos *Inna *The Elders (Paulet Island) *Roy the Elder *The Elders (Adélie Village) *Xever the Elder *The Elders (Cape Adare) *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Lombardo *Nestor *Carmen *Hugh *Lovelace *Sven *Arbert the Weddell Seal *Leopard Seal (minor antagonist) *Adélie Penguin Mascot *Adélie Penguin Polices (minor antagonists) *Adélie Mall Boss (minor antagonist) *Adélie Mall Security Guards (minor antagonists) *Robot Cam Penguin (cameo as an antagonist) *Move-Ram (minor antagonist) *Mecha Armor Penguin Robot (the true main antagonist) *Tack Frost (cameo, no lines) *Coach Oro (cameo) *Dantel (cameo) *Rio (cameo) Chapters */Chapter 1/ */Chapter 2/ */Chapter 3/ *Chapter 4/Epilogue Trivia General *Esequiel is seen as a chick again after "Tickle Torment Future", "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor" and "The Cape Adare BBQ". *Josesito appears as the main character when he was a chick after "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor". **He is also a chick in the beginning of "The Cape Adare BBQ". *Esequiel invented something new along with Josesito where they can be chicks again and change them back into adults at the end of the episode. *"My Humps" by The Black Eyed Peas is the main theme of this episode as "You Spend my Spendin' (I Stay No More)". * In the hero poster, Montay's old look is used instead of his new look due to Baby Esequiel's artwork having Montay's similar new look from his appearance. *The title is a reference to the relationship that happen in Season 2's episode "Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory". *This is the first episode that more penguins can fly like Feather. The first was "The Fish Job". *One of Beny's robots are recreated by Vikram, along side with Robot Cam Penguin. *"That's All I Need" return in this episode since "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor". *Adélie Mall from Happy Feet Racing 4 make an appearance in this episode. *When Montay mention that Vikram beat up two adelie penguin chicks when he was a baby, the two chicks that were beaten up by Vikram could possibly be one of the two like Carlos and Blazer or Dylan and Ting-Ting. *This is one of the most successful Happy Peep episodes to date. In Development *The episode was originally titled as "Dylan, Kristoff, Andreas & Josesito" when Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito are superheroes, but the title has to be changed due to unknown reasons. **Montay and Esequiel are early names for Kristoff and Andreas during development of the Happy Peep series. **Dylan Corlier was set to appear in this episode until he was cutted out and later set to appear in "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid". **This episode was going to be short, but it ended out turning to be a movie and a episode special. Gallery Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Artwork of Adult Esequiel Baby Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Artwork of Baby Esequiel Montay (New Look).png|Artwork of Montay Baby Shippo by NewMarioFan65.png|Artwork of Shippo Adult Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Adult Josesito Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Baby Josesito Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito hero poster.png|Hero poster of Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito Vikram the Emperor Theft.png|Artwork of Vikram Leonard the Spyer.png|Artwork of Leonard Gorgen the Taker.png|Artwork of Gorgen the Taker Franko the Stealer.png|Artwork of Franko Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep